Daddy's Girl
by ConverseLove64
Summary: One shot. Life with Sam's dad.


**This was originally a short story essay I wrote for my English class. It actually started as an iCarly fanfic, and I changed the names for the essay. For this, I just changed the character's names back, so if there is ever a name out of place, sorry. I hope you like it! Oh and for those who still have my other story on alert or favorite, I'm not updating it any time soon if you haven't already figured that out.**

**UPDATE: This is an edited version of Daddy's Girl. **

**I do not own iCarly**

Sam's eyes fluttered open as she woke from a restless sleep, and as she rolled her sore body over to look at the empty pillow next to her, the first thing she thought since she woke up was 'Why me?'. Sam was used to it by now, though. She had become almost numb to experiencing things like what happened last night – almost. Sam crawled from her bed, ripped off its sheets, and went into her backyard where she threw them onto the grill and doused them with gasoline before closing the lid and turning the grill on, feeling slightly satisfied to hear the sudden burst of flame from inside the grill. Sam then went back up to her bedroom where she grabbed some clean clothes before heading into her bathroom across the hall. She stripped off her T-shirt, gym shorts, and panties and stepped into the steaming hot shower. She took her loofa, squirted some soap onto it, and began to scrub herself, not stopping until her skin was red and angry, looking as though it might start bleeding. Then she washed her hair and stepped out of the shower. She wiped the foggy mirror to see bruises covering her thighs, stomach, arms, and chest. Thankfully, she thought, none on her neck. He was smart. He didn't want any chance of someone asking Sam questions, and neither did she. Sam sighed. She knew she should expect the girl that was looking back at her. She had seen this person a couple times before. The person was small and lifeless. Her eyes had no spark, no soul, like all the happiness was gone from her. Not a single tear dripped from her lifeless eyes as Sam left the girl in the mirror, not wanting yet another reminder of what her life was like now. She went back into her room to pull her torn Converse shoes on and throw her backpack on her back. She then went downstairs to grab a banana before walking by her drunken, passed out mother on the couch and heading out the door to another day at school. This was the third time Sam had completed this routine, and each time the girl in the mirror looked smaller, more lifeless, as though soon she might be completely gone.

Sam had walked a couple blocks before she saw a tall brown haired boy sitting on a bench reading a ridiculously large book. She walked up to the boy and said, "Hey, Freddie. How was your weekend?" Freddie looked up to see Sam walking toward him.

"Hi, Sam. My weekend was pretty good. I went to see a movie and then worked on my science project that's due Wednesday," Freddie said. Gathering up his stuff, he stood up and settled his eyes on hers. He was puzzled at what he saw. Sam's eyes, usually shining with happiness, and a bit of mischief, were now slightly dull. He had never seen them like this before. "You okay, Sam?"

She averted her eyes at this. "Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy." She rubbed her eyes, mentally kicking herself for letting someone see them like that and looked back at Freddie with as much of a smile as she could produce.

"Oh, okay. Well how was your weekend?" Freddie said as the two of them began to walk to school.

"My weekend was definitely better than usual. My older brother Jared came to visit from on Saturday so we went to Wild Waves Amusement Park together, and on Sunday I just stayed home and watch some TV," she lied easily. They walked the rest of the way there in a comfortable silence as they had done every morning since the beginning of 7th grade.

When Sam and Freddie arrived at school, they went to their separate lockers to get their books for their morning classes. Sam was about to head to her class early when she spotted her best friend walking down the hall to her.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Sam said as Carly opened her locker which was right next to Sam's.

"Nothin' much, but I have to head to class early. Spencer wants me to ask about extra credit since my grade's almost a C."

"Well, then do you want to walk and talk? Your class is on the way to mine."

"Sure." They began to walk to Carly's class and talked about random stuff. Like Freddie, Carly noticed something different about Sam, but unlike Freddie, it was more Sam's dull tone and reserved body language, not her appearance, that was different to Sam. She stopped walking, pushing Sam and herself out of the way of other students trying to get to class. "Are you okay, Sam?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Sam replied.

"No you're not, I can tell," Carly said. She looked around making sure no one was listening. "Is it your dad again?" she whispered. Sam looked down at her torn Converse and nodded. "How bad was it this time?"

"Can we talk about this at your apartment?" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, of course. You'll be okay for the rest of the day, right?" Carly said, her voice full of sympathy.

"I'll survive. I have before." They continued the rest of the way in mutual silence. Carly knew Sam would talk when she was ready.

The rest of the day at school was uneventful. After school, Freddie's mom picked him up, and Carly and Sam took a bus to Carly's apartment building. They took the stairs to the roof which was their usual place to talk about serious things. It wasn't the safest place in the world, but it was quiet, peaceful, and most importantly, free of anyone to eavesdrop. They sat on the roof, enjoying the solitude, for about 10 minutes before Sam spoke up. "What did I do to deserve this? I mean, I know I steal kids' lunch money and have been to juvie two times for shop lifting, but it's not like I wanted to do those things. Before I met you, I hadn't had a decent meal in years. But even with those things, does anyone really deserve something like this?" She looked to Carly with tears running down her eyes.

"Oh Sam," Carly said as she brought her best friend into a hug, "I ask myself the same thing every time this happens to you. It's so hard knowing your best friend has to go through all this and not be able to do anything to stop it."

"Even if we tried to stop it, there's no way any court will believe a 16 year old miscreant was raped by Seattle's top police detective. My mom would testify for Jack anyway. It's their word against mine," Sam said, standing up to pace angrily.

"I know, but isn't there something, anything that we could do? What if we asked my brother?" Sam spun around and looked menacingly at Carly.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, Carly! If you tell Spencer, he'll go to the police, Jack will know I told someone, and then I'll get the pulp beaten out of me. We've been over this."

"But maybe–"

"No Carly. You promised." Carly hung her head in defeat. She should have known Sam wouldn't allow her to tell anyone, but it killed Carly to know that Sam was being beaten and raped and she couldn't even get help. "I gotta go," Sam said. "Jack said I had to be home by 5:00. See you tomorrow." Carly stood up to give Sam one last hug before she left down the elevator. Carly then took out her cell phone and dialed 911. She knew Sam didn't want her to tell anyone, but she hated seeing Sam like this and figured it was worth a try.

That night was the worst Sam had ever experienced, and that was saying something. She didn't go to school the next day, but instead went to the one place she felt at peace–the roof of Carly's apartment building. She sat in the corner of the roof bawling her eyes out. Sam did not notice someone open the door and walk up to her. He grabbed her arm, yanking her to his eye level. Sam screamed and looked up to find the man who beat her and raped her four times. "I thought you'd be here," he said. "Did you really think that you could try to report me and get away with it?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I don't know what you're talking about," she said despite knowing she didn't stand a chance trying to lie to him. But how would he know she told only Carly, and why would that make him this mad? Unless…

An evil glint was in his eyes. "Really? Then why did my partner tell me today that some crazy chick called in claiming I raped my daughter? Huh?" An evil glint was in his eyes, and he tightened his grip on her arm.

'Thanks a lot, Carls,' she thought. "I didn't tell anyone," she said. Jack slapped her across her face.

"Don't you dare lie to me." He released his grip on her arm and she crumpled to his feet like a rag doll. Jack pushed her over onto her stomach with his foot and took his handcuffs from his belt and put them on Sam before pushing her over onto her back. He could see the fear in her eyes as he stood towering over her. He smirked as he kicked her stomach. Sam screamed out in pain. She could feel her ribs crack, and her breath became short and shallow. He kicked her again in the same spot before turning around and leaving her there gasping for air from her now punctured and deflated lungs. Her vision began to blur, but she had a slight smile on her face as a peaceful darkness came over her. She was finally free.


End file.
